


Ia! Ia!

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Cthulhu Mythos, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Insanity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 莫扎特死后，萨列里前往他家中。在那里，他找到了一些可疑的材料；莫扎特的死亡也变得越来越疑云密布……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FGO，外神后裔!莫/普通人类!萨，斜线不代表攻受的清水无差。克苏鲁神话AU生前捏造，可以当做一个会被修正的微小特异点来看。有爱手艺原作小说捏他，没看过也完全不影响阅读。BE预警。非常不建议带入法扎人物。
> 
> 如果有史实方面的错误请不吝指正，作者不是考据党，很多东西是瞎编的。
> 
> 已经弃坑，大概率不会再写；如果继续写会更改tag

莫扎特死于1791年12月5日。

葬礼在次日下午举行，三等规格，只花八个弗洛林又三十六克鲁泽，加上灵车的三弗罗林，将将够买一张《魔笛》的包厢票。参加葬礼的人寥寥无几，安东尼奥·萨列里是为数不多的出席者之一。那天天气温柔和缓，直至下午仍然飘着一层薄雾，轻柔雾气模糊了一切细节。马车载着莫扎特的棺材，离开圣斯蒂芬大教堂驶向墓园，渐渐融入朦胧雾中。萨列里准备离开教堂时，在门口遇到一位女性，厚重的黑纱遮蔽了她的容貌。直到她开口，萨列里才惊奇地发现这是本应留在家中的康斯坦茨。

“请您在有空的时候务必前来寒舍，萨列里大师。沃尔夫冈他……在最后的时刻叮嘱我，交给您一些东西。”

她的声音轻浅、缓慢又缥缈，像今天暧昧的雾气。萨列里没有从中听出悲伤。

 

当晚萨列里做了一个梦。一道闪电打在莫扎特的墓碑上，那块冰冷腐朽的石头从中央裂开（这不合理，因为莫扎特根本没有墓碑，但是在梦中他无暇顾及这样的细枝末节），露出一条笔直小路。路的尽头矗立着一座糖果屋，扭动的音符堆出门窗墙壁和房顶的形状。铅灰色沉重雨滴打湿苹果糖草坪，闪电划过雨云。高耸的房顶上一个声音在歌唱，歌声和雷鸣一样低沉洪亮，牛奶巧克力一样甜美，湖水一样清澈。萨列里踩着音符，爬上三层草莓曲奇屋顶，看进一双明亮的绿眼睛。绿眼睛对他笑，然后把他推下去。他向下坠落，撞碎氤氲冰凉的柠檬水雾团，重重摔进玫瑰花圃。

萨列里从自己卧室的四柱床上惊醒，冷汗打湿床单和枕巾。他几乎分不清梦境和现实，跌跌撞撞走到窗边，试图用凉爽夜风带回冷静与理智。教堂的钟敲了三下，深夜的维也纳一片死寂，寥落几个窗口亮着光。他往远处眺望，看钟楼的尖塔，透过它注视背后的莫扎特家。乌云尚未散去，夜空黯淡，最亮的一颗星辰已陨落两天，只有盈凸月透过云层，徒劳无功地洒下几缕苍白光辉。

他伫立良久，才返回柔软舒适的床铺，再度迎接不可知的梦境。

 

他在星期日礼拜后去拜访康斯坦茨。初冬的维也纳并不特别寒冷，但天阴着，厚重云层遮蔽日光，空气也死寂而沉闷。

那是融化的霜吗，抑或是昨夜下了雨？萨列里在门廊等待的时候，看见暗红砖墙上细细密密挂着水珠，嗅到一股轻微的腥味。这味道说不上令人反感，只是让他想起威尼斯，大海的国度。

康斯坦茨很快开了门，领他进入。这位天性轻佻活泼的女性今天穿着一袭黑裙，面颊惨白憔悴。她的颧骨突出，嘴角下沉，嘴唇泛着疾病的暗紫色。

这座房子至少一整天没有生火了，屋内甚至比室外还要冷，而且也更潮湿。摆设凌乱，衣物也随意地堆放着，很明显主人并没有整理的心情。屋中很安静，孩子们不知被送到了哪里。除了他自己的平稳呼吸和踩过木楼梯的嘎吱声以外，这里一片死寂，几乎像座坟墓。萨列里为这可怖的联想打了个冷战——还是这房间确实太冷？——随即发现自己已经被康斯坦茨带上二楼一间偏僻的房间门前。

“都在这儿了。沃尔夫冈想要留给您的全部东西……都在这儿了。‘如果他乐意，他大可以转身离去，头都不回，任由这些废纸被烧成灰烬，我也不会因此而对他有半分怨怼或谴责！而如果他愿意施舍一点儿怜悯、一点儿好奇，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特的一切就在这里，凭他探索，如同一位毫不设防的少女。’……他是这么说的。”康斯坦茨对他说话，语气平板，语速缓慢，向来擅长分辨声音的宫廷乐长却难以从中辨认出任何能被归类于哀痛和怀念的情感。她怎么能如此冷淡地叙述一个人——她丈夫——的临终遗言，像一尊雕像开口说话一般僵硬？

萨列里看向这位寡妇，一丝寒气顺着他的脊柱盘旋上升。康斯坦茨的眼睛一直这么大而凸出吗，像一条离水的鱼？倘若这房子是座坟墓，康斯坦茨就像棺中枯朽的尸体……不，安东尼奥，这样亵渎的想法不应当出现在你脑中。他定了定神，诚恳地对她道谢，并接过钥匙（“近几日我也许不在家，您想来时可以随意前来。”），打开了门。凸出的双眼大抵应当归咎于这两日流出的太多泪水，那不容忽视的呆滞眼神想必来自悲伤到极致的心。平板的语气或许是因为她不愿在外人面前过于失态，苍白的面颊无疑源于缺乏营养和哀痛欲绝。萨列里在胸前画了十字，虔诚祈祷主保佑这位可怜的女人。

萨列里打开房门，不带一点犹豫——他如何能犹豫？他如何拒绝莫扎特临终的请求，哪怕这请求根本不合常理？而在心底更隐秘的角落，他未尝没有怀着一点雀跃而期待的心情，渴望了解莫扎特更多。说到底，这可是沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，神的宠儿，缪斯的情人。他欣赏莫扎特，爱莫扎特，越是与他交好就越察觉到彼此的差距，像门徒崇拜耶稣基督。有谁不想研究莫扎特呢？那些未曾发表的手稿、随手记下的旋律，对于一位音乐家来说胜过尘世间所有的黄金。

乍一看，这房间和每个作曲家的房间没什么两样。一张书桌，几把靠背椅，谱纸散乱堆放在桌上、地上和书架上，小提琴靠在墙角。然而它给人一种轻微而持久的压抑感，像一块巨石被发丝系在空中，一头大象被塞进橱柜，金字塔的三分之一处悬挂一只黑猫木乃伊。萨列里感到眩晕，他按住额角，恍惚又看到扭曲的音符在余光闪动。

晕眩感如同疾风掠过他的大脑，很快就消失无踪，留下轻微的头痛，但这并非不可忍耐。当萨列里真正仔细地观察这间小书房，他才辨识出违和感的来源：尽管从外部看莫扎特宅和街上的每一间房屋一样整齐，它内部的墙壁与屋顶却形成一个奇异的钝角。这个角度非常轻微，若非刻意打量决难发现，然而正是它令敏感的音乐家头昏眼花。贴着暗色墙纸的墙壁在顶部向内略微倾斜，而与其相接的天花板则稍稍下垂。这不合常理的建筑设计令每一个进入房间的人都会感到类似的沉重和扭曲，本能尖叫着驱赶他们逃离。

一道光透过窗户照在桌面上，或许是玻璃的折射所致，它呈现一种美丽而罕见的紫罗兰色。这束紫罗兰色光线照亮了桌上的一张纸，它妥帖地被镇纸压好，上面密密麻麻写着字。正是这张纸吸引了萨列里的视线，他克制着转身离开的冲动，走向那张书桌，绕过地面上凌乱堆积的纸张。当他接近书桌，他留意到除了那张纸，桌上还有一瓶珍稀的宝石墨水与一支昂贵的孔雀羽毛笔。他当然知道莫扎特热爱奢华的衣着和装饰，但他从未想到过他在这种细节上也有这么高的要求。

萨列里拿起了这张纸。这是一封信，贴心地用意大利语书写，从笔迹来看显然属于那位已逝的天才。它干净整洁，没有经过任何删改；字体华丽，在字母的尾端画着精致可爱的小圆圈（莫扎特只在极少数场合用过这种字体）；措辞克制又谦卑，几乎不像是来自向来欢乐而随性的莫扎特，而如同一封宫廷舞会的邀请函一样了。它是这样写的：

 

* * *

 

__我唯一的理解者，亲爱的朋友，安东尼奥·萨列里大师：_ _

__当您读到这封信的时候，我的躯体已经被埋在冰冷的地下了，但我永恒不灭的灵魂仍然与您和所有我爱的人们同在。_ _

__我万分荣幸地欢迎您光临寒舍。我在这里创作了一些不值一提的小奏鸣曲和舞曲，或许还有几部交响曲和弥撒，但比它们更重要的是我乐谱中所隐藏的一个谜题（我为这些乐谱的杂乱无章道歉！）。如果您想要了解阿玛迪乌斯，想要和他一同分享来自音乐之神的恩赐，聆听他所聆听到的圣谕，就请您来探索这小小的伊甸园、探索我，解开这个谜题吧！我对您抱有千万分的感激以及信任，并且希望能够和您一同分享无上的神恩。我还想与您诉说我心中那么多诚挚的话语，但我不能再多说了，当您解开我的谜题后，之后的步骤您会自然知晓。_ _

__再次为我冒失的请求和杂乱的乐谱道歉！_ _

__

__您最忠诚的朋友，阿玛迪奥·莫扎特_ _

__1791年12月5日_ _

* * *

 

__

莫扎特生前从未称呼萨列里为“我唯一的理解者”，他也不觉得自己担当得起这称号。诚然，他曾经目睹过金发的神才孤身一人在光辉落尽的大厅中掩面，甚至在书信和私下的谈话中委婉地对此表示过关心，但这些都只让他离莫扎特越来越远。萨列里无法理解莫扎特那似乎能持续到永远的快活和少年心态；他无法体会音乐如同泉水般从心底涌出、在血管中流淌、被随意挥洒的奢侈；他同样无法感受到沃尔夫冈·莫扎特对某种未知恐怖的抗争和挣扎。莫扎特如同星辰高高在上，萨列里越是攀爬山峰，越是发现哪怕山巅最高处也离星空无限遥远。

萨列里并不怎么相信信中所谓“共享神恩”的言辞。被整个欧洲追捧的宫廷乐长比谁都清楚上帝创造人类之时有多么不公平。天赋早已注定，无法更改，正如一架钢琴无法变回一棵树。这更像莫扎特的花言巧语，给驴子的胡萝卜。

但这并不重要。写下这封信的莫扎特渴望被人理解、被挖掘，萨列里渴望了解他、接近他，这就足够成为萨列里的动力。

说到底，伸出手试图触碰星星，又有什么错？

他几乎要立刻开始动手整理屋中的乐谱了，如果他没有再看一眼这封信的话。隐约的痕迹从纸张背面透过来，显然是因为书写过于用力，笔尖险些戳穿脆弱的信笺所致。于是萨列里把纸翻面。

反面是另外一封信。字迹更加潦草，歪歪斜斜，一看就是出自病人之手。它由德语写成，语法混乱（这让可怜的意大利人更加难以辨认），大片的横杠和墨渍凌乱地遍布整张信笺。然而确凿无疑，哪怕字迹颤抖、笔触无力，这是沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特亲手写作——考虑到他临终时的身体和心理状况，这封信甚至看起来更真实。

萨列里用了比想象中更久的时间来阅读这封信。这也没办法，他的德语向来不好，况且临终的莫扎特思维混乱、握笔不稳，并显然情绪过于激动。这封信是这样写的：

 

* * *

 

__致看到信的人：_ _

__无论你是我心爱的康斯坦茨、我忠诚的朋友达·蓬特——如果您愿意并且能够回到维也纳来看望我的话——还是最坏的一种情况：__ （此处被划去了整整一行，大概莫扎特没有想到一个很好的定语） _ _安东尼奥·萨列里大师，或者其他什么别人——但愿您不是什么莫名其妙的历史学家——__ ** _ ** _立刻离开这里_**_** _ _。离开这间受诅咒的房间，扔掉钥匙，把所有的谱子都烧掉。不，干脆烧掉整间房子吧，把它推平，拆掉，让阳光照耀这块阴郁邪恶的土地！无论谁和您说了什么，无论您已经看到了什么，不要相信，不要试图寻找我，不要看那些谱子，或者任何一本这里的书，或者信件——我本该自己把它们投入壁炉！但是现在太晚了，它已经来了，我只能拜托您，把一切都毁掉。这里没有任何对人世有意义的东西，更没有您想要找的任何东西。它来了，我听到它的脚步声了，那不是死神，不是委托人，那是命运，是我的血脉里的魔鬼，__ （此处被划掉了，但仍然可以模糊看出“ _ _全知全能的__ ”“ _ _至高无上的__ ”几个字） _ _安度西亚斯！你这六只眼的独角兽！星间奔驰的可怕旋律，盲目痴愚的__ （这个词语被一滴墨水完全遮住了） _ _那受诅咒的乐长，众仆役的首领！够了，您不应该继续看了，莫扎特即将死去，在您读到这里的时候他已经死了！走吧，走吧，离开！把所有的纸张扔进壁炉，把房子拆掉，把钥匙扔进阴沟，走吧！不要回头！我请求您，恳求您，我最卑微地乞求您！离开这里，不要回来，不要寻找我！愿仁慈的天父与您同在，愿星辰照耀您的前路！……那些星辰，愿他们永远不要到达正确的位置！__

__

__沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，于病床绝笔_ _

__1791年12月4日夜_ _

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者乐理知识基本为零，本章出现的全部音乐相关都是基于wiki的瞎扯，如有常识错误都怪我，请不吝指正。

这一切都不合理。完全不合理。

过多的信息使萨列里陷入混乱。他剧烈头痛，仿佛有烧红泛白的长铁钉戳穿他的太阳穴，把大脑搅打成一碗奶油番茄浓汤。在他看完这封信的一秒内，眼前的景象都染上浑浊的赤色，如同隔着血海仰望天空。他的掌心被汗浸透，呼吸重得像铁匠的风箱，感到内脏被胡乱绞成一小团，胸腔里塞进一块湿毛巾，颤栗感从后颈散布到全身，想要同时呕吐和深呼吸。他耳鸣，一整个管乐团闯进他颅骨里肆意吹奏；但他又感觉周围寂静得可怕，宛若鼓膜被震得粉碎。他嗅到一股浓郁的腐烂恶臭，像太阳底下暴晒了一周的鲸鱼尸体（他幼时见过一次，那真可怕极了），肥大的蛆虫在伤口里缓慢蠕动；嘴里尝到浓郁的铁锈味——多半是他自己的血。远近大小失去了差别，立体的万物忽而变得扁平，忽而又只是色块的无意义堆积。重力不再束缚他，他诡异地飘上万丈高空，刺骨罡风几乎把他扯成一万片；同时也沉入至深地底，被炽热岩浆溶解到连骨头都不剩——然后，在这一秒结束的时候，世界回归原本的秩序，他仍然独自一人站在莫扎特的书房里，背脊笔挺，双手稳定，紧紧攥着那封信。

萨列里几乎要感谢这里格外冰冷宁静的空气，让他勉强能够镇定下来。墙壁和屋顶奇异的钝角在他视线角落愈发鲜明，像定音鼓重重敲响。那个名字——那个异常的、邪恶的名字，安度西亚斯，在他的视网膜上灼烧，留下一个焦黑的印痕。仅从字面上看，它不过是一个普通的、在宗教类书籍中会看到的专有名词：所罗门的第六十七柱魔神，地狱大公，司掌音律的独角兽。然而莫扎特狂乱的字迹和诡异的语气让它显出超越宗教、超越一切已知领域的邪恶。那些凌乱无规律的上挑、划去、墨杠、污渍……它们围绕着这个亵渎的名字，像装饰在油画外的精美画框，仿佛来自无尽深空的细长触须，从阴暗潮湿的角落恶意地窥探一无所知的作曲家。除此之外，这张纸上最大的那一滴墨迹，“盲目痴愚”之后的那个被掩盖的词语，也令萨列里本能地僵直，像被天敌俘获的一只野兔。那只是一滴纸上的墨水，一个无辜的黑点，却像一个巨大的伤口、撕裂现实的缝隙，导向未知的恐惧。

莫扎特究竟想要做什么？他想让萨列里做什么？当萨列里终于从可怕幻觉中夺回理智，他不可避免地注意到这两封信中的种种矛盾。不仅是它们的内容完全相反——这太过明显，反而变得不那么重要——而是更难以察觉的微小细节。苏斯迈尔告诉过他，莫扎特在12月5日凌晨一点不到咽了气。如果此言属实，他当然有时间在前一晚写下那封充满疯狂与混乱的信……但当死神已在他床前俯首伫立，莫扎特难道真能重拾这种近乎非人的理智与安定，用意大利语书写另一封，哪怕只是回光返照？就算他是上帝的宠儿，独一无二的神才，他如何在属于12月5日的短短一个小时内匆匆落笔，却又如此得体有礼？

萨列里再次把那张纸翻过来，仔仔细细、逐字逐句重读。很快，他发现了另一处违和感的来源：莫扎特从什么时候开始单独把阿玛迪奥作为署名了？倘若他的记忆没有出错，十年来他见过的莫扎特的签名一直都是沃尔夫冈·阿玛蒂·莫扎特——有时是W.A.莫扎特，甚至只是随意地签上龙飞凤舞的MZT三个字母。但他从未单独把中间名拎出来，签在任何一封信或是曲谱的结尾。阿玛迪乌斯，阿玛迪奥，阿玛蒂，上帝的宠儿……这封文雅的意大利语信是否真的由莫扎特书写？可若非如此，谁又能在莫扎特死后潜入他的书房，用他的笔迹、他的口吻，安安静静地写一封信——哪怕确实有人能够做到，他或是他们又能从中获得什么利益，除了一个接近崩溃的萨列里？

萨列里按住额角，过量的思绪使他头痛。他暂时放弃从薄薄一张纸中找出真相，转而思索之后的行动。

无论如何，对萨列里来说，眼前有两条路：研究这个房间的每一处，每张纸，不放过任何细节，来查明这位“阿玛迪奥”是否是莫扎特本人，并且解开他的所谓谜题；或者遵循莫扎特临终的指示，把他的遗产付之一炬，然后离开。

他的选择，当然，只有一个。

如果他能轻易地抛下有关莫扎特的一切，他也就不再是萨列里。他无法背离上帝的宠儿，正如飞蛾不会主动远离烛火。哪怕被灼烧到遍体鳞伤，他也仍想握住星星。他会整理这个房间，阅读可能存在的所有信件、乐谱和书籍，搞明白莫扎特在这里究竟隐藏了什么秘密——然后，如果这个秘密确实无比可怕而邪恶，就把一切投入壁炉，烧成灰烬。

希望这能让写信的“阿玛迪奥”和“沃尔夫冈”都满意。

当萨列里终于决定了之后的行动，他感到一种奇妙的解脱感：像积尘被清扫一空，千钧重担从肩上卸下；像罪人走出告解室，就以为自己真的被神宽恕。他无意识地长出一口气，屋顶那个奇异歪斜的角度更加明显，耀武扬威地强调自己的存在感。

 

世间大多数事情，一旦跨过最初的心理障碍真正开始着手，之后的进展就会毫无阻碍，一马平川。创作歌剧是如此，和各个乐团、歌手、剧作家沟通调解是如此，在诸多贵族之间斡旋是如此，整理莫扎特的房间也是如此。当萨列里终于把这间屋子的每一张纸从地上捡起来，分门别类摆放好之后，这里几乎和他自己的书房一样整洁干净，只是少了一碟小饼干。

房间中的文件被他粗略地分为三堆：乐谱、信件和书籍。莫扎特的书房中没有常见的乐理书或者其他历史、哲学和神学经典，书架上仔细包好封皮按照大小摆放的书本都已经均匀落上一层积灰，显然主人很久没有碰过它们。萨列里谨慎地抽了几本，拭去浮尘翻阅，出乎他意料，内页无一例外都是空白。他不禁有些惊讶：莫扎特竟然也会像很多胸无点墨的贵族一样，在书架上摆这种东西充数……又或者这是“谜题”的其中一条线索？他不确定。同时他也注意到书架上过多的空位和对应的灰尘被抹去的痕迹，至少有一半书不在它们本来的位置。

其中一些不在原位的书散落在房间里。桌上墨水瓶旁边摆着一本，抽屉里放了两本，阳光照不到的死角甚至也藏着一本——萨列里怀疑，如果他没有及时发现它，不用多久上面就会开始长蘑菇。这四本书是精致的手抄本，黑色封面如同书架上它们的同伴一样空无一物，既不写出标题，亦未注明作者。它们同等规格，厚度不一，有明显的被翻阅过的痕迹，莫扎特在上面做出批注、划线，偶尔折角。

问题是，萨列里一个字都看不懂。

通过与批注的笔迹对比，萨列里判断它们全部由莫扎特本人抄写——如果他将大把的时间都用来抄这些书，就难怪他总要在截止日期前几天才开始动笔写曲子了。手抄本使用的文字十分生僻，绝非罗马字母，也不像俄罗斯人的文字。字符们古怪地扭曲和交叉，每一个看起来和其他的都全然不同。或许这是种远东土语？萨列里并非语言学专家，也就无从破译。莫扎特的批注有一半是用这种秘符，另一半是混杂在一起的法文、德文、意大利文和拉丁文。感谢上帝，剩下这一半虽然解读起来近似破译密码，但勉强还可一看。然而当萨列里试图根据这些批注推断书中内容时，他仍大失所望：基本上，这些批注全部都是脏话，由各种语言写成的脏话。莫扎特极尽他所有的想象力和词汇量，诅咒、嘲讽、鄙夷和侮辱书籍的作者以及书中的内容。这的确很莫扎特。

散落四处的乐谱们没有标页码，但身为宫廷乐长、维也纳最杰出的音乐家之一，萨列里不需要页码也能轻易理出它们的顺序——本该是这样的。然而那些乐谱实在是过于诡异了……它们之中的六张边缘粗糙，大概是从某本书中撕下。这六页曲谱或许属于同一首曲子，但仅仅是有着类似的旋律，在页与页之间甚至是乐句与乐句之间都毫无联系与衔接，有点像初学作曲者的习作，充满了差劲的对位和天马行空的音符排布。萨列里在纸张右下角找到了铅笔标注的潦草页码，看起来像莫扎特的笔迹。于是他把它们按标明的顺序排好，试图在脑海中模拟一下曲调（就像他一贯会做的那样），却发现这首曲子实在是不协和到了极点：旋律飘忽，节拍混乱，若真正演奏出来会像破了嗓子的夜枭啼鸣，或者全维也纳最不清醒的醉汉胡乱吹起不成调的口哨。萨列里万分确定这绝不是莫扎特的作品，不知他从哪里搜刮来，又是为了什么才留下它——这会是谜题的一部分吗？如果萨列里的学生交给他这样一份作业，他会建议作曲者转行，也许试试美术或雕塑。

他还找到了一整本装订过的乐谱，首页顶端用哥特式字体写着Massa di Requiem per S. 他最初以为这是莫扎特未完成的那首安魂曲，但随即发现它只是有着安魂弥撒之名的歌剧，并且缺少了剧本。通过简单的浏览，宫廷乐长判断出这是一部典型的意大利式正歌剧，大约创作于二十年前，仍有格鲁克改革前期那种挥之不去的古典风味：大量的管弦乐和合唱。依据他的专业眼光，尽管无从评判剧本好坏，但仅从编曲来说，这部歌剧也只能勉强算得上平平无奇。并不是那种以莫扎特作为标准的平庸——在神才面前谁不是平庸的呢？——而是普遍意义的中规中矩、毫不出彩。序曲和第一幕的旋律单调乏味，却不时出现几个不和谐的极强音，像是要强行惊吓昏昏欲睡的观众。到了第二幕，曲调又变得过于急促紧张，阴森森地步步逼近，如同一把尖刀指向喉咙。至此为止，这部歌剧虽然有着种种缺陷，倒还可堪一听。然而当萨列里翻到第三幕，他的眉毛就深深蹙起：作者在这一幕中开始大量地使用短笛、长笛和鼓来配合管弦乐团合奏与宏大的合唱（八个声部，几乎比拟大教堂唱诗班）。并非萨列里对乐器编排的偏好影响到了他评价的客观性——尽管他从心底厌烦短笛，那令人羞耻的乐器——问题在于，其中一些片段是根本无法演奏的！这不同于莫扎特所偏好的那种过多音符导致的高难度，也异于苛刻的花腔高音对歌手的硬性要求，而是实实在在的不·可·能。哪怕有钢琴家可以在弹奏最高音和最低音的同时敲下中央C，也绝无一人能够演奏出谱纸上标明的旋律。这就像要求海中游鱼去摘一片云彩，强迫果树结出翡翠。

萨列里又感到眩晕和头痛了，短短一个下午他扶住额头的次数超过前一周的总和。这感受甚至有点可怕的熟悉：内脏被无形的手攥紧挤压、激烈耳鸣与诡异的宁静并存、距离感与立体感的丧失……这是他看到 ** **那个名字**** 时的感受。尽管程度显著地轻微许多，却如出一辙。

他毛骨悚然，将那本乐谱扔回桌上，再也不愿看它一眼。不管写下这部歌剧的S先生（但愿不是一位女士！）是谁，他的脑子都显然有点儿问题。

窗外，太阳已经几乎从地平线上消失，而透过玻璃照射进来的那束紫罗兰色光线也早就微不可察。是时候离开了，萨列里想，也许他可以明天再过来。不论对谁来说，一天整理完莫扎特的遗物都是个太过艰难的任务。

这里确实有一些应该投入火堆的亵渎作品，这部歌剧就是典型。萨列里本该把它带回家扔进壁炉（因为莫扎特家根本没有生火），但不知为何没有动手。相反，他在踏出这间房间的大门之前，转身折回书桌，把莫扎特的信揣在大衣内袋里，正对心脏。或许是心理作用，他感到一股舒适的暖意从胸前辐射出来，流向全身。然后他离开莫扎特邸，锁上门，准备返回自家。

从莫扎特家到萨列里家会经过圣斯蒂芬大教堂。晚祷的时间已近，但萨列里没什么心情参加——这对虔诚的宫廷乐长并不常见——一方面是因为他几天前还在此处告别友人的遗体，一方面是因为他先前看过的旋律仍在脑中徘徊不去。于是他匆匆加快脚步回家。萨列里离开教堂时隐约听到一声轻笑，但四周无人，他只好归因于自己神经过度紧绷以致出现幻听。

 

当晚萨列里又做了那个梦。莫扎特的墓碑开裂，像被摩西分开的红海。他沿着小径一路向前，去往那间糖果屋。梦中的天空蒙着一层朦胧的紫罗兰色光芒，不见太阳、月亮和繁星。组成糖果屋的不再是单纯的音符而是旋律，是他白天见到的那些：诡异的正歌剧，以及差劲的六页谱子。在清醒的白昼，他尚可以对这些作品嗤之以鼻，但在梦中他们足够恐怖，被无逻辑的梦境笼上亵渎可怕的色彩。萨列里无端生出恐惧，于是不敢如同前一次那样爬上糖果屋屋顶，规规矩矩敲响了华夫饼大门——门迅速无声地打开，他就踩上面包边编织成的地毯走进屋里。糖果屋中空无一人，一枝枯萎红玫瑰摆在桌上。扭动舞蹈的邪恶旋律被挡在门外，他在此处足够安全。

可他忘了飓风来临时唯一平静的地方只有风眼。冰糖玻璃轰然破碎，一匹独角兽探进头来。它的鬃毛漆黑，如同上了清漆的钢琴一般油亮；额前螺旋尖角雪白，像上好的珍珠。六只炽烈燃烧的鲜红眼眸一齐凝视萨列里，然后独角兽发出嘶鸣。

那不是属于马的声音。独角兽用沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特的嗓音，热情地对他打招呼：“大师，好久不见！”


	3. Chapter 3

当萨列里看到独角兽时，他既没有感受到很多文学作品中记述的那种“神圣不可侵犯、至高无上的善良和纯洁”，也并未体会到他阅读莫扎特信件时的那种“无可比拟、不可名状的亵渎与邪恶”。

它就只是……很美。它像莫扎特的音乐，是天使的竖琴，不应存于人世的美好。萨列里看着独角兽，心中涌起一阵温柔的感动。在毫无理性的自己的梦里，他天然明晓眼前的骏马就是“美”这个概念的集合体，感到灵魂中充满只属于梦境的飘忽喜悦与满足，像暖洋洋浸泡在热水中，又像飘浮在柔软如棉花糖的云层间，熨帖又舒适。独角兽不像糖霜，不像清泉，不像层层叠叠的裙摆，不像阳光，也不像书本……它是好的、美的，无法被任何语言形容和比喻。

一切都不真实，如同蒙着一层朦胧的纱幕。于是他伸出手想要抚摸珍珠白色的角，欣喜地呼唤莫扎特的名字，呼唤他的友人。

独角兽在被萨列里触碰的那一刻化作七彩斑斓的泡沫飘散。从它开始，更多东西也开始变化。玫瑰的暗红、桌布的洁白、草坪的碧绿、以及那些旋律的奇异颜色，色彩们浓缩扭曲，结成一层脆弱薄膜，又变幻出完美的泡泡。这个过程有点像海滩上的沙城被潮水抚平，又像烟雾升上天空。很快所有景物都消失，透明浓郁的肥皂泡飘向无穷高远的梦境外侧。最后，从指尖开始，萨列里自己也逐渐变作泡沫，慢慢弥散开，融入已经一片空白的梦。

这个过程很快，他甚至没有时间悲伤，只模糊感到一种平静的怅惘。

 

萨列里睁开眼。

明亮天光从窗外照进，倾泻在地毯和床单上。他感觉床铺比平常更加柔软舒适，懒散地不愿起床。然而宫廷乐长繁多的工作与莫扎特亟待整理的遗作绝不会体贴他的松懈，于是他只好打起精神穿戴整齐，准备开始新的一天。

他做了梦，尽管梦境的内容已被忘记，但残留下来的喜悦满足和隐约惆怅仍然萦绕在他胸中，像细白羽毛轻轻拨动心弦，令他不时想叹息，又一次次强压下这毫无理由的冲动。早餐后，他在书桌前坐好，莫扎特的信妥帖放在胸口，提笔蘸了墨水，拿出崭新的谱纸，准备开始写新一周要用的歌剧和弥撒。

萨列里犹疑着写下几小节重唱，却总觉得不妥，最后还是用细密的斜网格线把音符尽数划掉。那本歌剧中绝无可能演奏出的管弦重奏和六页谱子中支离破碎的拙劣和声仍在他脑中徘徊不去，仿佛稍有不察，它们就会顺着血管从笔尖流出，以最为不祥而谬误的姿态落在谱纸上。奇异的旋律们如鬼魂纠缠故宅一般盘旋在他的思绪中，窥探他的灵魂，随时准备侵入他的作品。

萨列里甩甩头，驱赶那些阴魂不散的音符。他为皇帝、剧院和教堂创作音乐的时间足够长，因而并不对这种体验感到陌生。毫无灵感的日子决不少见，被不属于自己的旋律困扰也属常事——他初听费加罗时，也曾几夜几夜地辗转难眠，在月光照耀下的房间中反复踱步，心间耳边全是那神赐的曲调。

维也纳或许无法欣赏神所爱之人的心血，但足以听出宫廷乐长的心不在焉。强行写出的音乐不会受到欢迎，萨列里对此深有体会。于是他把谱纸放到一边，准备先完成文书工作。教堂乐器如何保养、档案和乐谱是否保存妥善、新雇佣的歌手与乐队何时排练、广受贵族喜爱的新歌剧何时加演……当萨列里真正沉浸在这些琐碎事务中时，杂音也离他远去。

公务告一段落后已是中午。今天萨列里没有安排授课，也无需参加任何宴会，因而一整天都有空闲。也许他应该继续完成分内的工作，但那间小小的书房牵扯着他的思想，让他无法置之不理。纸张中隐含的秘辛如同潜藏在阴影中的魔鬼般蠕动着，并且他冥冥中感觉，在更遥远也更隐秘的不知何处，某种变化正在发生，海底火山酝酿着下一次爆发。他焦躁不安，又不清楚这种感觉从何而起，如同地震前夕一只不断吠叫的狗，惶惶不可终日。

莫扎特的信沉甸甸坠在他的口袋里，像一块冰冷的铅。

 

今年冬天格外寒冷。莫扎特的死如同太阳熄灭，带走人间的光和热。刺骨北风毫不留情地鞭打行人，令他们裹紧大衣，加快脚步。萨列里穿过街道和广场，踏上吱呀作响的腐朽楼梯，再一次站在莫扎特的书房门口。他深呼吸，推开大门。那道紫罗兰色光线一如既往打在桌面上，照亮一小块实木；房顶的钝角带来熟悉的不适。空气比室外更冰冷潮湿，了无生气。

剩余未整理的乐谱中并无如前日那般诡谲的曲子。如同信中所述，这里有几首小奏鸣曲，小步舞曲，一两部交响，还有零散的数篇小夜曲与经典曲目的变奏，都是典型的莫扎特风格。然而它们作为莫扎特的作品来说着实算不上优秀——当然比起其他人仍然妙不可言——充其量算是随手而作（或者按照莫扎特的说法，“不值一提的”）。灵感挥舞双翼轻巧掠过水面，落下一两片虚幻晶莹的羽毛，湖面确实因而泛起涟漪，却绝无可能涌起滔天巨浪。被神才漫不经心播撒排列的音符美则美矣，但萨列里能分辨出来，它们并没有被倾入灵魂与血。

但这些曲子确实在表达别的什么。尽管天赋与天赋间具有无法消除的差距，同为创作者的萨列里也多少能够体会到莫扎特作曲时的心情。倘若莫扎特为大主教所写的圣歌是反抗，《唐璜》和《魔笛》是抒发情感、表达自我，那眼前的作品就只是纯粹的发泄，又被信手覆上一层尚且体面的外壳。它们是作者情绪的宣泄，像葡萄酒从盈满的水晶杯中溢出。就像愚鲁的农夫会捶打墙壁纾解怒气一样，莫扎特会用这样的信手作曲来缓和心情，。

回旋往复的旋律在末尾扬起不协和的余音，伴奏部的和声微妙地降了半个调，那些长笛和短笛单调重复的吹奏……倘若在一场宴会，贵族们绝不会听出这些甜美轻快的消遣之作有任何不妥之处，但在敏锐的宫廷乐长看来它们无比显眼，就像屋顶那奇异歪斜的角度。作曲的莫扎特焦躁、不安、犹豫、抗拒，他无所适从，随波逐流，一如羊群被牧羊犬驱赶，想要逃离又无法逃离。这些情绪被无意识融入旋律暗处，童话的幕布掉下一角，露出黑洞洞一片虚空。哪怕这些曲谱并不严格遵循乐理规律，也缺乏精心雕琢的修饰，但其中的情绪毫无虚假。

萨列里突兀想起自己的梦境。那些扭动着的邪恶音符是否也曾经对莫扎特造成一样的困扰？他为什么要抄下那些奇诡的书籍，又从哪里搜罗来那部歌剧？仅从这些乐谱他就可以判断出莫扎特的精神状况并不好，这些异教的经典与亵渎的音乐是否正是导致神才英年早逝的凶手？

这可怕的猜想令他焦躁，无端幻痛从心脏处发源，如潮水一般袭上大脑，将理智与思绪一同拍打成碎片。萨列里不自觉抚上胸口，隔着厚重呢子布料触碰那封信，试图寻回他引以为傲的冷静。

这确实有用，仅仅一个象征性的动作令他摆脱了那些晦暗的阴谋论，能够重新审视这些乐谱。单从音乐的角度，它们仍然崇高，这一结论多少令萨列里能够安心。

音乐不会说谎。无论隐藏多少秘密、被怎样的诅咒缠身，莫扎特还是莫扎特。

萨列里将乐谱整理好，准备临行时把它们带走，改日妥善誊抄收藏。然后他将目光投向最后一沓纸张，那是莫扎特的信件。他拿起纸堆最上面一张，心中仍有擅自侵入私人领域的罪恶感。

 

* * *

_A:_

_我看完了。老实说吧，我不管它们到底有多么“揭示宇宙真理”“描绘来自星间的景色”还是什么“传达万能的神的意志”，我要告诉你，这东西就是屎——说是屎都抬举它！ ~~十岁~~   ~~八岁~~  五岁 的孩子都能写出比这更像音乐的东西。纳斯编年史，这书本身没有任何问题，但是这个作者要用他所谓的神秘学方法来做什么，加密？放他的狗屁。放你的狗屁！人们甚至没办法直接排出这六张谱子——不如叫它们彻头彻尾的垃圾——的顺序，如果他们不去看这本书的话！这是我最后一次告诉你，音乐归音乐，这些稀奇古怪的神秘学归神秘学。你说亵渎？这他妈的才是亵渎！ _

_那些梦越来越真实了，我希望你没有悄悄在我的精神中捣鬼。我们有约定，记得吗？莫扎特必须完成他的任务。_

_一如既往痛恨你和你的神明的 W._

_P.S. 我知道问了也是白问，不过你真的不能用人类的文字回信吗？你的旋律让我想吐。_

* * *

 

__

萨列里以为自己做好了万全心理准备，但他看完信后依旧哑口无言。这封信是莫扎特的笔迹，莫扎特的口吻，署名的W多半是沃尔夫冈的缩写，而信中提到的乐谱估计就是前日他看过而后又一直纠缠他的那些。然而这是一封没有寄出的信，没有日期，没有地址，也没有神秘收件人的全名。他猜测A先生大抵是一位来自不知名邪教的传教士（很可能是打着所罗门王的旗号，组织魔鬼崇拜与祭祀的那种），蛊惑了来自萨尔茨堡的神才，并最终导致年轻的作曲家精神衰弱和早逝……莫扎特已经读过邪教的伪经，但仍然坚定地对魔鬼表示“痛恨”，也许他始终保持了自己的信念，并与那些空气中的邪灵斗争，就像曾经某年某月在某个不知名的大厅中萨列里目睹的那样？虔诚的乐长闭眼在胸前画一个十字，祈祷仁慈的主保佑已逝之人的灵魂前往天堂。

最早的那封信又在胸前发热，灼烧他的神经。署名处的阿玛迪奥与沃尔夫冈，礼节周到与疯狂激动，邀请与驱逐……不祥的阴霾笼罩萨列里的思绪，他总觉得哪里出了错，有什么关键的线索被忽视了，又无从寻找，像五百人的合唱中有一人偶然唱错半个音，稍纵即逝，再不重来。

萨列里随手翻过纸页，意外发现信函背面写满了音符。那是精致整齐的手绘五线谱，页边没有任何装饰，但书写极为工整干净，未经修改，浑然天成。音乐家下意识开始阅读，又为自己所见感到惊诧万分。这首短歌几乎不遵循任何既有乐理，又毫无缘由地夺人心魄。它的旋律如同蛇给予夏娃的苹果，带来灾祸却开明心智。一片人类从未踏足的处女地，火焰长剑在天边燃烧，地上的蛾摩拉灯火通明。作者苛刻地要求演奏者，令低音提琴拉最高的音阶，让钢琴如流水般不停息地弹奏，但即便如此疯狂和怪诞，也无人能否认它的魅力。

页末的落款是A. 这令萨列里愈发疑惑：写下这曲谱的A又是谁？他绝不可能是莫扎特本人，因为哪怕是莫扎特也不能（又或许他确实能，但他绝不会）写出这种旋律。这摄人的旋律，宫廷乐长怀疑是否它真的出于人类之手，而非魔鬼的颂唱。

然后——电蛇划过黑夜一般，他的思维被照亮了。那些被忽视的线索和在思维角落窃窃私语的不协调感如同游鱼衔丝串联成网，揭示最终的谜底。

_——你真的不能用人类的文字回信吗？你的旋律让我想吐。_

****——在他眼前的短歌，蛾摩拉与索多玛之音。** **

_——人们甚至没办法直接排出这六张谱子——不如叫它们彻头彻尾的垃圾——的顺序，如果他们不去看这本书的话！_

****——那些页脚的潦草铅笔序号。** **

_——无论谁和您说了什么_

****——“** ** ****请您在有空的时候务必前来寒舍，萨列里大师。”** **

_——无论您已经看到了什么，不要相信_

_****——** ** ****请您来探索这小小的伊甸园、探索我，解开这个谜题** **_

_——我的血脉里的魔鬼_

_****——如果您想要了解阿玛迪乌斯，想要和他一同分享来自音乐之神的恩赐，聆听他所聆听到的圣谕** ** _

——阿玛迪奥与沃尔夫冈，A.与W.，页末落款的A.

__

一切都很明显了。莫扎特的信函没有寄出，是因为它无需寄出。与沃尔夫冈·莫扎特对话和通信的并非他人，正是他内心的魔鬼，他血脉中的诅咒和命运。恶魔如此真实强大，甚至侵占了他的身体，逼迫他踏入渎神的领域，用邪恶的音乐与伪经妄图蛊惑他的心灵。那魔鬼甚至嬉笑着给自己命名为阿玛迪乌斯，上帝的宠儿——多么讽刺，多么丧心病狂！

在这瞬间的顿悟、极大的悲伤和愤怒的交替侵袭下，萨列里不由自主跪了下来。仁慈的主啊，他想，求祢赐福于沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，求祢护佑他的灵魂不被魔鬼虏获。他不应遭受这样的罪孽，他生前经受了太多苦难，死后理应前往流着奶与蜜的国度。

显然他没有。那魔鬼早已用莫扎特的口吻宣告胜利：“我永恒不灭的灵魂仍然与您同在！”来自地狱的永恒不灭，于凡人而言与无尽的苦难和折磨又会有什么区别？

可莫扎特仍在反抗，直至他死前，他仍在警告康斯坦茨，警告萨列里，警告其他人，用他微薄的努力试图保全别人灵魂的清白。莫扎特如此善良，虔诚，他为何会被魔鬼纠缠，生前困苦，死后亦不得安宁？

萨列里的前额贴上寒凉地板，他在无意识中摆出祈祷的姿势，又被冷硬的触感惊醒。那封信仍放在他胸前，灼热如同火炭，音乐家猛然站起将它摔在桌上，再不愿把这魔鬼的巧言贴身放置，于是他又看到工整书写的文字。 _探索我，_ 魔鬼用笔墨歌唱， _之后的步骤您会自然知晓。_ 这话读起来甚至像一个亲切的邀请。鳞片光亮美丽的蛇嘶声说，来啊，我想与您共享神的恩赐。

但是也许，这意味着魔鬼有求于他，或许它也渴望另一个灵魂，或许它别有所求，这不重要。重要的是，如果他去见那魔鬼……有多少可能，通过一介人类浅薄的谋算和计划，他可以将莫扎特纯白的灵魂带出幽深地底？这机会必然极为微小，难于骆驼穿过针眼……但希望兴许还是有的？

难道他真能弃沃尔夫冈于不顾，任凭他被硫磺和火灼烧，永无宁日？

_走吧，离开。_ 他听到沃尔夫冈亡灵的哀求， _离开这里，大师，不要听信魔鬼的谎言。离开这儿，烧掉谱子，永不再来。不要去寻找独角兽，它只会让你饮下被诅咒的鲜血。_

不，沃尔夫冈。萨列里在脑海中温柔地反对这臆想的声音，我会解开阿玛迪奥的谜题，我要拯救你。我要拯救沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。哪怕我失败，你也不会孤身一人。

他伸手向剩余的信纸。


	4. Chapter 4

这些信并未按照时间顺序排列，但不同时期莫扎特的口吻极好分辨，因而萨列里得以从中勾勒出他精神状态的变化。 _你是谁？_ 最初的这封信已经泛黄，上面只书写一句话。这笔迹更青涩，转角还带着幼稚的圆弧。

惊惶之后是慌乱，年轻的莫扎特大段大段抄写赞美诗、圣歌和咒文，试图用神和修士的力量驱逐这魔鬼。他书写拉丁文时字迹格外工整，但这有所求的虔诚行为却正透露出焦急，萨列里几乎能看见十数年前金发的青年如何在深夜独处时点起一截白蜡烛，握住十字架喃喃低语。昏暗烛光照亮羽毛笔下一小块空白纸张，细长的手指颤抖着不断书写，额头渗出细密冷汗。 _歌颂父神，歌颂天空与大地的主，驱除一切不洁。Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. 主啊请聆听我，赐福于我，予我垂怜。Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri, Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria!_

漆黑毛发火红眼睛的独角兽唏律律大笑。这没用，亲爱的沃尔夫冈，我就是你，你就是我。你生来与我同行，死后也将随我同去。聆听你的内心，注视你的灵魂，看着我。

于是莫扎特看它。他逐渐接受它的存在，与它交流，与它通信，像是和最亲密的好友打趣，与自己的半身对话，又像写一本日记，无需顾及礼节和避嫌。

_我爱上了一个姑娘，她的声音如同夜莺。我读了你让我读的书，很难，我不喜欢。你要召唤谁？去你妈的，我决不允许。我在维也纳很受欢迎，在这里我的音乐被人们所爱。我挖来萨列里的学生给我当第一女高音，他准气得不行。你的神秘学书籍有点意思，可我无意于此。我又写了一部歌剧，萨列里爱死它了，我能从他的眼神中看出来。我心情不好，没心思和你聊天，滚吧。我做了一个梦，那些音符和色彩，是你吗？我不答应，我要作为一个人活着，也要作为一个人死去。宇宙跟我有什么关系？我只想作曲和演奏。凡人绝不可能承受这些，他们会因此而疯狂。不要再让我做梦了，我不可能只活三十五岁，我还有那么多地方没有去，那么多音乐没有写下来，放过我。约瑟夫二世是个好人，他会上天堂。你只能带走我，不要波及其他人，不要波及康斯坦茨，不要波及我的孩子们，不要波及安东尼奥。让那些音乐停下，拿走那些颜色，闭上那些眼睛，我跟你走，我答应，只要你停下它们。但只带走我，让其他人过他们的生活。你必须向我保证，我要你以安度西亚斯的名义发誓。去死吧，我绝不屈服，我宁愿用刀插进自己的胸口。听啊，阿玛蒂，人们爱我，人们喜欢魔笛，以后他们也会爱它，他们会传颂我的名字。那些眼睛和勾连的颜色，角度，紫罗兰色的光！安东尼奥，他喜欢我的音乐。我没有错，也没有迷失，我爱我，我爱我的音乐，我决不爱你和你的神。我要死了，我的作品足够多，一百年后人们也会记得它们。莫扎特作为人的义务已尽，我死后会与你同去，完成你的使命。走吧，去那命中之地，开始与终结之城，神所爱的（Gottlieb）古茨拉斯（Grubzlas）。不，你怎么能，你怎么能？！你答应我了，只有我，没有其他人！你这个背信弃义的魔鬼，卑鄙的矮脚马，遭天谴的骗子！你不能这么对我，你不能这么对他！我不允许，我决不允许！_

十数年积攒的信件，读完也只需要几小时。萨列里着魔似的阅读沃尔夫冈·莫扎特生前与魔鬼的通信，将背面回信的谱子弃之不顾，吝于施舍一个眼神。

 _离开吧，大师。_ 他想象中的沃尔夫冈还在脑子里吵闹，絮絮叨叨，一刻不停。 _这些信都已经完成，你无法改变历史。走吧，回家，你的家里很温暖，有你最爱的奶油小蛋糕，壁炉烧得很旺。回家吧，离开这里，把钥匙丢进水沟，把曲谱书籍和信件付之一炬。你没看到我在信里是怎么写的吗？我不愿牵连你，你要好好的。_ 这幻想的音乐精灵趴在他眼前的空气上，惨白得像个水鬼。他长长的金发披散下来，翘着双腿，绿眼睛眨巴眨巴。

走开，沃尔夫冈，我会找到你。萨列里胡乱挥手，于是神才的幻影就如同泡沫一样消失，只留下一个透明的笑容。现在意大利人读完了所有的信，谜底在他眼前，昭然若揭。

Grubzlas, Salzburg. 再简单不过的单词小把戏，阿玛迪乌斯根本没想过隐藏。陷阱堂堂正正摆在眼前，等猎物主动跳下。

那就去萨尔茨堡。

萨列里抄起那些不同年份的纸和书籍，快步离开这间邪恶的房屋。圣斯蒂芬大教堂内信众正在晚祷，他不愿令神圣的场所被他怀中邪说亵渎，因而站在门外，闭目聆听。管风琴作响，人们齐声诵念。 _我们在天上的父，愿人都尊祢的名为圣，愿祢的国降临，愿祢的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。愿祢的圣音遍及大地，万民皆能享祢的恩典。愿地上的宫廷都演祢的音声，如同天上的恶魔君主阿撒托斯的宫廷一般，因为国度权柄荣耀全是祢的，直到永远。 **咿呀！咿呀！安度西亚斯，六眼的独角兽，星间之旋律！阿门！**_

他毛骨悚然。

教堂中虔诚颂唱仍在继续，寒风吹得他怀中谱纸哗啦啦翻动。他看到一只四分休止符，扭动着嘲笑他。沃尔夫冈透明的笑容飘浮在他身旁，那笑容更大，更扭曲了，他不可见的嘴大张着，不存在的涎水滴落地面，溅起层层虚无灰尘，每一粒都沉积了数千年的时光。

安东尼奥·萨列里落荒而逃。他奔跑在维也纳夜晚空无一人的街道上，形象全无。束发的黑天鹅绒缎带不知何时遗失了，银灰色发丝便随着他的动作飞扬，像独角兽柔软的鬃毛。

 

萨列里单膝跪在壁炉前，一张一张地把那些信笺投入火中，缓慢而仔细。橙红的火舌翻卷着，贪婪地舔舐纸页，将它们烫得拳曲，泛黄，焦黑，然后碎成细腻的灰烬，于是沃尔夫冈的疯狂和阿玛迪乌斯的回应就都化为烟雾顺着烟道飘出烟囱。天色已暗，不会有人发现宫廷乐长在夜晚生火，那些浓黑的烟气会散逸在空气中，也许随着西风弥漫到整个维也纳，那时哪怕身份最卑微的人都能碰触到曾是莫扎特真迹的烟尘，他们应该为此感到荣幸。一些灰烬飞出炉膛，迷住萨列里的眼睛，令他不断咳嗽，泪水直流。他拭去眼泪，仍旧专心致志地凝视信笺们燃烧。

信笺之后是书本。轻薄的封皮非常好烧，和那些信纸一样迅速地化为灰烬。乐师长向来握指挥棒或是演奏乐器的颀长手指将内页撕下，饲喂跳动的火焰。不知材质的书页在火中皱缩，变黑，在彻底燃烧之时散发出刺鼻恶臭，像被随意扔在码头上的死鱼腹中积液肆意流淌，在暴烈日光照射后蒸腾出暗绿的雾。萨列里耐心地撕去它们，那些无名秘符消失在火中之时阴暗的欣快感在他心中滋生。撕去内页后精装本的硬壳烧起来不那么容易，萨列里捏着它的一角，在火中来回翻转，等待它融化般地被烈焰吞噬。

那些莫扎特自己创作的、宣泄情绪的曲谱被妥善整理好，放在萨列里自己的书房里。这些音乐，它们尽管被蒙上了属于地狱的色泽，但仍然美好。也许萨列里会把它们整理出版，将神才的遗作公之于众；也许他不会，让这些手迹随他一同进入坟墓。

这一切工作结束后已经到了后半夜。明亮月光照入屋中，于是萨列里站在落地镜前，就着银芒打量自己。这镜子是他数年前置办的，如今已有些老旧，背后水银涂层开始脱落。镜中的安东尼奥表情沉肃，头发凌乱，眼睛如同陈年旧血，眼睑下方染着工作操劳和梦境困扰所致的青黑。他今年已四十一岁，眼角和唇边都有了细微的纹路。他嘴角处的镜面不甚平整，光影扭曲之下像个不怀好意的笑容。

沃尔夫冈在他身后三尺处飘浮，坐在空气中，一双长腿随性伸展，金缎子般的长发飘向天空。他不再笑了，明亮的绿眼睛闭起来，眼角流出鲜红的泪。

“晚安，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里亲吻幻影的空气额头，伴着月光入梦。

 

宫廷乐长向皇帝申请休假，推拒宴会的邀请，暂停所有授课。他对外宣称近来寒冷的空气和繁重课业令他染上疾病，不日将寻温暖的南方城市过冬，并保证在开春前回到维也纳，人们便不再议论。美泉宫的夜晚依旧明亮闪耀，沉浸在脂粉香薰和宫闱秘谈中的绅士与淑女们不会知道在地下市场中有一位神秘买家正大量购买武器和驱魔用品。这位被背地里称作报死鸟的先生有乌鸦一般低哑的声音，总裹着一件厚重灰色大衣，又用面具遮掩容貌。好在他出手阔绰，极少还价，也不问东问西，流浪商人们倒也乐意与他交易。

在家中，萨列里清点他的战利品。它们大多宣称自己受到神圣力量的守护，有些可以追溯到中世纪，刃上带着洗不去的深褐色污渍。纯银锻造的匕首，铸铁与生铁的长钉，藏有圣徒指骨的陈旧玫瑰念珠（但您不能剖开那念珠啊，商人神神秘秘地小声讲，见了光它就失灵啦），圣水，大量的圣水，纯金、纯银、生铁、熟铁、黄铜、硬木的十字架，盐，来自东方的熏香，橡木短棒，拉丁文圣经，希伯来文圣经，各种语言的圣经，一枚刻着不知名印记的金属牌，很多刻着不知名印记的金属牌。看看这个，商人殷勤地给他展示，十成十的纯银，刻了驱逐天使的咒文——您不需要？那这个呢，铸铁制成，防止附身。生铁镀金，刻了恶魔陷阱。先生，我们应有尽有！五芒星，六芒星，七芒星，刻在金属牌上，随身的香囊，刀柄也能雕花！谢谢您，先生，您真是我们的大主顾，这个是给您的搭头。大主顾，当然了，萨列里知道他一离开眼前肥胖的笑脸就会喊他作冤大头，但他时间很紧，没有多余时间来顾及这个。

那搭头是一块扁平的石头，不比河边任何一块卵石更显眼。石头上雕刻一个印记：一条长竖线，从旁边交错伸出五条短线，三左二右，乍看有点像叶脉或是一截树枝。

石头看起来平平无奇，但萨列里握住它的时候他身边沃尔夫冈的身影像个肥皂泡一样碎裂了。不过这也许是个巧合，因为自他离开莫扎特宅以后，沃尔夫冈就一天比一天虚幻，像日益干涸的浑浊湖泊，难以再映出歌者的倒影与岸边的黑色尖塔。

萨列里细致而谨慎地整理这些奇物。明日清晨他约好的马车就会在门口等候，途经数个驿站，一路换马前往萨尔茨堡。日常用度已经收拾停当，但他购置的这些东西太多也太杂，绝无可能全部带走。

最终他选择了一本圣经，一瓶圣水（用纯银扁瓶装着，像所有圣水一样），一小罐盐，一对十字型短剑和那串玫瑰念珠。他不太记得商贩们是如何推销那对短剑的了，他这几天经手过太多类似的武器——但无非是银，金或者铁，被某位主教或圣人祝福，雕刻神圣的花纹。它们造型方正，在鞘中静置时更像一对大号的凯尔特十字，中间部分和剑身都刻有繁复的暗纹，不太显眼但足够美丽，一点隐约的意大利风情。萨列里试着拔出一把，握在手里，不熟练地挥舞，像指挥一场音乐会。他在人间这四十余年从未杀生，极少握住这种凶器，也就无从判断出眼前尖锐的刃物太轻薄又太细长，尽管足够割破毫无防备的喉咙或肚腹，但决计无力承受一次全力劈砍，更别说斩骨断金。音乐家试着将短剑挂在腰带上，欣慰地发现它们还不算太显眼。

然后，在一切收拾妥当之后，他换上睡衣，步上台阶前往卧室，迎接也许是今生最后一个安稳的夜晚。

 

于是安东尼奥·萨列里不幸以最清醒的姿态，直面意识中最深、最毫无逻辑、最疯狂的梦。

他知道这是做梦，是他已经熟悉的那个梦境。他迈步走过莫扎特碎裂的墓碑残垣，顺着小径行进，走向尽头的糖果屋。但他看到无数圆睁的无机质的眼睛，黑而亮，像流浪狗无辜的凝视，在橙红天空中变幻。那些眼睛最初闪烁着出现，快得像个幻觉——在梦中也会有幻觉吗？随着他迈出一步又一步，它们闪动得愈发频繁。那些没有眼白的发亮的黑色眼珠，每一颗都凝视着他，每一颗都没有凝视他，而是注视着他的本质，他作为无穷时空中某一神祗的切面，他身后莫扎特墓碑的残迹，他身后的无尽虚空。它们并不是固定的，但也不在做流动、换位或任何一种有序的运动，而是以一种墨水在清水中扩散般的无序规则在四面八方运动着。闪烁着变形、消失、重现。它们不只是眼睛。围绕着无规则排列着的眼睛们的是实在的轮廓，那些在下水道寻食的流浪狗的轮廓，也是鸟，那些食腐的秃鹫，也是蜥蜴，也是人，教堂高耸的尖顶，高音谱号和小节线。

在他凝视那些眼睛的时候，梦境的色彩也悄然演变。开始时万物都固定，天空是发光的柔和紫罗兰色，地面是墨绿，糖果屋浅粉，萨列里自己是影子般的灰。然而这些颜色慢慢地失去它们原本的轮廓，颜色们勾连起来，散碎凌乱连出斑斓细线。然后那些细线也开始无序地运动，于是一切就被它们割裂。颜色与颜色、实体与实体的界限模糊了，颜色们闪动着，将梦的世界搅拌成散碎破裂的细小颗粒和碎块。那些物体的轮廓仍然在，萨列里还在小径上行走，他已经来到糖果屋门前。音符们还跳着疯狂的舞蹈，但它们此刻不过是这整个支离破碎的世界中毫不出奇的其中一部分。萨列里眨眼，眨眼，不断眨眼，每次眨眼后世界短暂地清晰一瞬，然后继续它编织和碎裂的过程。音符们在唱歌，或许独角兽也在唱歌，但普通的声音都在这些色彩的丝线与重构之间失去意义——他听到了笛声，听到鼓，听到阿玛迪乌斯的作品，但在所有颜色和那些闪动空洞的眼睛下声音变得毫不吸引人。他从未想过有朝一日他会对音乐都失去兴趣，但此时此刻他只能看着那些眼睛——不，眼睛们看着他，眼睛们捕获了他。眼睛们也看着糖果屋，看着草坪，看着花圃，看着雨。每一个他听到的音符都是辅佐颜色和眼睛继续变幻的助力，尽管音符们本身无意于此。那些眼睛——那些眼睛，黑色的，橙红色的，无机质的，明亮的。它们没有瞳孔，它们也不在燃烧，它们就只是眼睛。它们不真实，它们足够真实，它们令萨列里发疯。

萨列里猜想自己正站在玫瑰丛中，但在梦里他没有触觉，而玫瑰的艳红也掺杂无数不可言说的奇异颜色。他勉强听出那正在接近的不是鼓声，而是马蹄敲击石板，于是他转过头去。眼睛们仍看着他，空气中不存在的眼睛不断变换，在它们之中一个模糊变幻的轮廓正在接近。这个轮廓也有着眼睛，和那些反光的黑亮的眼睛不同，它的六只眼睛燃烧着，是火红色，它还有很多有着十字型瞳孔的眼睛，它们更真实，它们的颜色更凝实，它们在这个破碎而互相勾连的世界中罕见地保存着自己的真实性。那些眼睛不谋求他的灵魂，它们不谋求任何东西。也许这个轮廓谋求他的灵魂，他不在乎。在过量的颜色和眼睛和世界的夹击下他无暇顾及这种细枝末节。

萨列里看着这些眼睛，燃烧着的狭长眼眶和十字瞳孔的滚圆眼球。这个马型的轮廓张开了大概是嘴的部分，发出了一些或许是歌声、或许是话语的声音。如果这是歌声，它的旋律绝非人类能够演唱；如果它是话语，那语言也不属于人类的国度。但这声音在无数的眼睛和色彩的交错下同样毫无意义——

“——阿玛迪乌斯，我听不清！”

他大喊着这句话醒来，眼前仍然有诡异的色彩旋转，无数幻觉中的眼睛闪烁。沃尔夫冈又出现在他眼前，比先前更凝实可靠。他今天衣着华丽，肩上披着狼皮，关切地俯身下来，狼的舌头就随着垂下，扫过柔软的床单。

萨列里扶着额头起来，谢绝沃尔夫冈殷勤的服侍，勉强打理好自己，换上衣服。他倒宁愿自己头痛，痛觉总会让思维更加清晰，而不是看到死人的幻影和梦。马车已经在门口等候了，车夫帮他把行李搬上车。他临走前犹豫一下，出于某种说不清的理由，还是把那块充作搭头的扁石放入胸前口袋，就在沃尔夫冈和阿玛迪乌斯的信曾经短暂占据的领地。

梦境的余波随着现实的侵蚀逐渐止息了。车夫的大衣是黑色的，这很好，黑色是稳定而不易改变的颜色。车夫只有两只眼睛，更好了，这个数字刚刚好，适合作为眼睛的数目。在车厢中，沃尔夫冈坐在安东尼奥对面，有一搭没一搭捻动狼的舌头，青绿色的涎水淌在座位上。

萨列里转头看向窗外的风景，不再注视他的幻想。此时天还没亮，最后几颗眼睛在地平线远端无辜地闪动两下，便不见了。

 

他在第五天中午抵达萨尔茨堡，又花了比想象中更久的时间才找到那个小村落。来之前他决不曾想到萨尔茨堡周边会有名叫贝尔托格（Beilttog）的地方，像个拙劣的玩笑。

他拄着手杖，费力地穿过狭窄的山间小路。沃尔夫冈不紧不慢地跟在他身后，不发出一点声音。近了，来自维也纳的旅人已经能够看见远方升起的炊烟，于是他再次整理着装，抚平翻起的衣角，确认他所有的装备都在它们应在的位置。

或许是因为寒冷的气候，只有寥寥几个农夫在田埂上漫无目的地游荡。贝尔托格的居民冷淡而呆滞，他们大多有一双凸出的眼睛，手和脚都因为劳作变得宽阔而粗大。当萨列里试探性地询问他们是否知道一位“阿玛迪乌斯”的时候，他被指引向村子最北端的一间大屋。

这栋房子比莫扎特在维也纳的宅邸大了很多，坐落在村庄边缘，带有一种格格不入的精致感。它有三层高，院中栽种了玫瑰和一些像是草药的植物。那扇没有任何雕刻装饰的黑色大门紧闭着，萨列里犹豫再三，还是上前敲响了它。

他没有等太久。很快门就被从里侧打开，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特活生生地站在他眼前。他的装束古怪极了，头上戴一顶花哨的、蝴蝶翅膀一般的帽子，手上一双有着锋利指甲的白手套。他身上颜色太多太杂，紫色的繁复装饰让他看起来像一座吉卜赛人的帐篷；而他的束腰上镶嵌三对橄榄形宝石，像空洞的眼睛。三对，再加上他自己的一对，四对。太多眼睛，一个不祥的征兆。这服饰过于诡异，不属于萨列里熟悉的任何一种宗教。

萨列里后退一步，下意识回头。幻影的沃尔夫冈站在他背后，不耐烦地用脚掌拍打地面。

先开口的是本应已经死去的神才。“中午好，亲爱的阿东尼斯殿下，”他饶有兴味地开口，用一种陌生而带有探究性的眼神打量萨列里，“您这狡猾的政治家，第十二任女王之弟！不知您为何拜访寒舍，但我仍衷心祝愿您身体健康，因为今晚将会非常晴朗，毕宿五多么闪耀——”

“莫扎特。”萨列里打断了他：“是我，安东尼奥·萨列里。我看过了你的信和你的乐谱，来这里找你。”

莫扎特歪了歪头，如同羊角般在他耳侧盘旋的奇异发型随之颤动：“啊，是您……是您，我的朋友，亲爱的安东尼奥。真不好意思，我新近读完《黄衣之王》的剧本，还没有完全脱离其中的意境。……但不得不说，这部剧实在是不怎么样，我还更喜欢您的塔拉里一些。——您刚才说，看了我的信？那很好，那么不如我安排您在这里住下，等到晚上我们工作——”

“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。”萨列里紧绷着，像拧紧的弦。眼前的人究竟是死而复生的他的朋友，还是占据他亡友肉身的魔鬼？腰间的短剑更加沉重，胸前扁石也微微发热。

“莫扎特？”金发的男人露出一个困惑的表情，似乎那不是他使用了一生的姓氏，然后他恍然大悟：“啊，您说的是那位已经死了的莫扎特，我生前的凡俗之名！他为世界服务了三十五年，他已经尽了他所应当尽的义务。而现在站在您面前的是全新的我，领受天启的我。”

他弯下腰，行了个花哨的礼：“阿玛迪乌斯·安度西亚斯，为您效劳。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.莫扎特抄写的驱魔咒文节选自Rituale Romanum，是常用的驱除恶魔的咒文，看过spn的朋友应该会感到比较熟悉。
> 
> 2.奥地利当然没有一个叫贝尔托格的地方，我编的。
> 
> 3.《黄衣之王》的剧本在1895年才出版，但在1593年初两幕已经完成了，我认为一些手抄本或许会在暗中流传。


	5. Chapter 5

萨列里摸出腰间小瓶圣水，全部泼在他脸上。

什么都没发生。没有雾气，没有惨叫和诅咒，没有跌坐在地，没有皮肤灼烧发出嗞嗞声响。“不错的尝试，亲爱的安东尼奥，但没用。”金发恶魔毫不在意地用袖子擦去脸上水痕——甚至他受诅咒的羊角状的发型都没有乱。那张俊美但病态地苍白的脸上显现出一个奇怪的笑容，是人类被炸毛的家猫用柔软肉垫扇了一巴掌时会露出的那种笑，惊诧、怜爱，也许再加一点儿享受。

这笑容让萨列里浑身发冷，胃部沉重地下坠。他想吐。

“您瞧，我不是您会在书上看到的那种恶魔——来自地狱，喜欢火焰，怕圣水十字架和祈祷，永远带着一股硫磺味儿——事实上我甚至不认为他们真的存在。”他张开双臂，表明自己并无恶意，或许还想给萨列里一个拥抱：“既然您在乎我——在乎沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，这二者并无区别——也许您也想听听我的来历？关于您眼前这位阿玛迪乌斯究竟何许人也，他又有什么样的目的？”

萨列里后退两步，双眼紧盯这穿着莫扎特肉体的邪灵。现在宫廷乐长和他幻想的那位沃尔夫冈并肩站立，后者威胁地翻起上唇，对阿玛迪乌斯呲牙，活像匹虚张声势的狼。

“安度西亚斯，你这遭天谴的魔鬼，”银发的音乐家努力维持表面的平静，试图展现出某种他其实不具备的强大气势和从容态度，“我不关心你的邪恶目的和来历，现在滚出沃尔夫冈的身体。”

阿玛迪乌斯耸耸肩，举起一根手指，用一种训斥顽劣孩童的语气说：“首先，我不是安度西亚斯。”

“你刚自报姓名——”

“在您面前的正是阿玛迪乌斯·安度西亚斯本人，”他颇有点自豪地挺起胸膛，下颌微微昂起，“伟大的外神安度西亚斯的血裔与祭司，六眼独角兽流落人间的幼驹。但如果只称我为安度西亚斯就大错特错，祂独一无二，至高无上，绝非区区在下能够企及。我用祂的名字做姓，就像儿子继承父亲的姓氏，或者用一个更贴切的比喻来说，您绝不会管神圣罗马帝国叫做罗马吧？您，安东尼奥，大可以用您喜爱的方式称呼我：阿玛迪乌斯，阿玛蒂，或是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特都并无不可——唯独安度西亚斯不行。”

“够了。我不关心你的出身和你信奉的异教邪神。”萨列里迈上一步，手已经按住腰间剑柄，一字一顿说：“我要你离开沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的身体，放他的灵魂自由。”

可以倒是可以，你用什么来换？这是萨列里期望听到的回答，倘若魔鬼如他所愿，渴望他的灵魂，意图进行渎神的交易，他就能继续周旋下去，用在宫廷暗潮中浸淫数十年的经验多少博取一些优势。

而现实却与他的设想背道而驰。“就算我想，我也做不到呀，亲爱的大师。”魔鬼摊开双手：“我以为您看了沃尔夫冈的——我的——信，多少能够理解我：我就是他，他就是我，我们是同一个灵魂的两面，这身体本就是我的身体。”

“我知道，我知道，您不信——因为所有我说的都是魔鬼的谗言，全是为了迷惑您这位义人，来骗取您价值连城的灵魂，哈！”他抢在萨列里回答之前又截过话头，耸耸肩，发出一声轻蔑的大笑：“您未免也把所谓灵魂想得太重要了些，我要那玩意儿干什么？有说这些闲话的时间，我大可以多写两页谱子。”

“那么，阿玛迪乌斯，”萨列里盯着他的眼睛，从牙缝里挤出这个带毒的名字，“你让我来这里，有什么企图？”

恶魔咂了咂嘴，眯起眼睛：“我的企图？哦，亲爱的安东，我对您没有什么不轨的企图。”

“再过几日，我将在此召唤全知全能、至高无上的天父安度西亚斯，让祂的荣光传遍整个世界，令哪怕最愚蠢无知的罪人都能蒙受神之音乐赐福。”那双绿眼睛闪着诡异的亮光，外神祭司用狂热的语调宣读：“而您，安东尼奥，您是我在可鄙而嘈杂的维也纳中唯一能够得到的慰藉，为数不多的理解者。”

“我怀着纯粹的善意，想要与您分享我主的荣耀。作为他的血裔，我愿意将我权柄的一半交托给您——成为祂的选民，成为我的同僚。只需要一点小小的帮助，您能够与我一同横渡深空，领略来自群星的回响——那可比任何人间的音乐都要美妙。”

这番言辞绝对疯狂而荒诞不经，并且不知所谓。萨列里并非被其震撼了心灵，而是根本无法抓住其中重点。而当他终于理清阿玛迪乌斯话中的逻辑，魔鬼已经站在他面前，呼吸都几乎与他交错：“您意下如何？”

 

“不。”

宫廷乐长斩钉截铁，拉开彼此之间的距离。他拔出短剑，尖端对准阿玛迪乌斯：“我受够了你的花言巧语，阿玛迪乌斯。我对你的邪神毫无兴趣，也对你说的话一个字都不信。现在我要你放沃尔夫冈自由，或者就在这里与我决斗。”

话一出口，萨列里就感到后悔。过大的精神压力和危机感让他根本没有留意自己在说什么，这无疑会让言语的博弈转入对他不利的境地。决斗？神啊，他真的说出了这个词？他想骗谁？

阿玛迪乌斯显然也这么想。他翻了个白眼，站姿更放松了，身上无数细小的金饰与宝石都随着他的动作发出窸窣声响。

“决斗！听听您说的荒唐话吧，现在您倒是像一位可敬的骑士了，我亲爱的大·师。”

“这么看来，您既不是为了追随我的脚步，也没有聪明地听从沃尔夫冈的建议，远远离开那间书房……您可真是位勇士，不是吗？跋山涉水，只为了从邪恶恐怖的恶魔手中，”他指了指自己，“救回您心爱的音乐家，您的星光和玫瑰。”

萨列里保持沉默。他不想也无需为自己辩白，尽管他从心底知道自己绝无可能与恶魔抗衡，而一般人也决不会为一个普通朋友就做出这种几近自我牺牲的行为。自12月11日他第一次踏入那间亵渎的书房，生活就脱离了正轨。事到如今反省孰为正当毫无意义，他并未后悔趟这滩异教神灵的浑水，但哪怕他确实后悔也早已无济于事。

但那是莫扎特。他想，似乎这样简单的一个短句，一个名字就足以解释他的一切动机。

因为那是莫扎特。

阿玛迪乌斯绕着他走了一圈，仔细地打量他，像一只谨慎思考的猫。长靴踩在地面上，不发出一点声音。

最终他拍拍手，嘲讽地宣布：“安东尼奥，您自我牺牲的精神……怎么说呢，足够感动我这样没血没泪的恶棍，感动到足够为此给予一些奖励。同时我也懒得对我和沃尔夫冈的种种纠纷再次说明——反正您一个字都不会信，也许还是让您亲眼见见沃尔夫冈更合适些。”

“沃尔夫冈，醒醒！出来见你的客人！”

于是阿玛迪乌斯用指节轻叩自己的额角，发出金属相击般沉闷的响声，然后闭上眼，直直倒在坚实地面上。

萨列里在反应过来之前就已经下意识上前搀扶这具身体。于是在他的臂弯中，莫扎特从胸腔深处发出一声骇人的长抽气声，如同溺死的尸体重新将灵魂吸入躯壳一般。他细密的浅金色长睫毛颤动几下，缓缓睁开双眼。隔着厚重的毛呢布料，他身躯的热度仍然传递到了萨列里身上，几乎灼伤了他——那是决不属于死人的温度。

“阿玛迪乌斯，你这狗娘养的杂种！没了我你算什么，无耻的骗子？庸才！杂碎！你他妈——”

甚至在他的意识还未清醒，眼神仍然混沌的时候，不同语言混合的脏话就从整齐洁白的牙齿间迸出。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特恶狠狠地咒骂侵夺了他身体的那个灵魂，直到他又眨了眨眼，终于看清了萨列里的脸。

“——啊。”

莫扎特逐渐收敛起凶神恶煞又虚张声势的神情（几乎和幻想的沃尔夫冈没有区别，那些嚣张之下潜藏着掩饰不住的恐惧），两扇睫毛又眨了眨，露出一个有点茫然的表情。他试探着伸出手，在空中犹豫了几秒，终于沿着萨列里的颧骨触碰到嘴角。他的动作极轻极缓，颤抖着，包含了一个人可以表达出来的最大的不确定性，像是在抚摸一个不忍惊扰的梦。

“……安东尼奥……萨列里。……萨列里大师。”半躺在宫廷乐长怀里的神才放松身体，不再像刚才诅咒阿玛迪乌斯那样紧绷着。他保持着茫然又迷惑的神情，眉头蹙起，又像是在数千年的痛苦和迷茫之后终于看到了一道光，忍不住露出一个虚弱浅淡的笑：“……是您，原来是您……您来啦。”

“……莫扎特？”萨列里不确定地呼唤他。直至他与魔鬼对话后的现在，这一切仍旧显得不真实。他确确实实感受到了神才的温度和重量，但这副表情不对。莫扎特从来是欢乐又富有生机的，就算是在歌剧被禁或是缠绵病榻时，他也总露出笑容。哪怕他发怒，那怒火也只是夏天的暴雨，转瞬便放晴了。

萨列里从未见过他如此脆弱而虚幻的模样。

 

下一秒神才从他怀中几乎是直直跳起来，差点撞上他高挺的鼻梁。

“不对，您怎么来了？！”金发的音乐家大喊大叫，翠绿的眼睛瞪得滚圆，脸上混杂着不可思议、气愤和极为隐蔽的一点点欣喜：“您究竟——您究竟看了我的信没有？！您怎么非得把自己往火坑里送？！”

萨列里举起一只手，试图安抚明显太过激动的莫扎特：“沃尔夫冈，我……”

“您！萨列里——您究竟是怎么回事？哪怕我当时病得几乎失去意识，我绝对也在信里跟您说了，让您不要来，让您烧掉所有的东西。您这是……您到底知不知道自己在面对什么？那是阿玛迪乌斯，魔鬼的所有子嗣里最该死的那个，卑鄙，狡猾，恶毒，阴险，毫无人性的疯子——老天啊，我整整一辈子都在和它作对，直到现在还没胜利，您就更不该来！”

“沃尔夫冈，我很担心你。”

“哪怕他真的召唤了安度西亚斯，就凭阿玛迪乌斯那点儿可怜的天赋，那匹马也最多只会停留一晚上，最多摧毁一两个城市，肯定波及不到维也纳！所以您根本不该——嗯、嗯？”莫扎特越来越快的谴责与抱怨在他听到萨列里短促的回答后戛然而止。然后，肉眼可见地，红色一点一点在他苍白的脸上晕开。

“您担心我……”他缓慢地重复，不断眨眼，脸已经完全红了，“啊……是这样。是吗，这可是，我可没有想到这个……”

“莫扎特，”萨列里握住他的手，“有没有一个办法，能够让你彻底地摆脱阿玛迪乌斯？杀掉他，或者驱逐他？”

他是那么急切地想要拯救莫扎特，以至于根本无暇思考莫扎特话中的几处疑点。他以命换命的计划尚未进行就宣告失败，他购置的一切武器都毫无效用，与魔鬼言语的交锋也以败北告终。于是他只能转向最初的受害者以寻求答案。

莫扎特当然不会知道。

“不，大师，据我所知没有。”沃尔夫冈将另一只手覆上萨列里的手：“我已经……我已经完啦。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特已经是个死人，我不再能够做出什么改变……但您不一样，萨列里。您不一样，您还活着，您还有机会逃脱。”

“离开这里，远远地离开，坐最快的马车返回维也纳，最好离开这个国家，去巴黎，去伦敦或者米兰，或者回您的家乡威尼斯——都好，都可以，只是不要在这里停留。”

“走吧，萨列里，离开贝尔托格，离开萨尔茨堡。求您了，您一定要离开，就现在，在夜晚降临之前走得远远的……就当这是我的遗愿，我最后的乞求。”

这实在是很奇怪，一分钟前沃尔夫冈还因为意外得到的关心面红耳赤，只是话题一转，他就不再笑，也不再鲜活地愤怒着了。红晕迅速地褪去，他像具死尸一样、像阿玛迪乌斯一样苍白。泪水从沃尔夫冈的眼眶中滚落下来，滴在他与萨列里相握的手上，灼热而苦涩。


End file.
